Guerra de Dragones
by EadlGets14
Summary: La historia narrada a continuacion tiene lugar poco antes de que Laxus tratara de tomar por la fuerza Fairy Tail. Aqui se verán envuelto en emociones encontradas algunos de los personajes de este manga, poco antes del feroz enfrentamiento de los 3 dragon slayer-.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- Dragón de Fuego**

Una vez detenido la ambición de Jerall y haber despedido a nuevos amigos, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail inicia su viaje hacia Magnolia. Durante este viaje Natsu y Gray sostuvieron una interesante conversación a escondidas de los demás mientras descansaban para almorzar pues aún les faltaban varios días de camino para llegar al gremio.

_N: oye Gray ¿podemos hablar a solas?_

_G: y ahora ¿qué quieres Natsu? _

_N: es que te notó algo extraño y me preguntaba…_

_G: no Natsu, no quiero hablar contigo ni con nadie lo que me pasa_

_N: O.o ¿qué? y ¿porque me interesaría hablar contigo de tus problemas?_

_G: entonces que quieres flamita_

_N: preguntarte que piensas sobre la unión de Gajeel al gremio_

_G: pues ha pasado tiempo pero si el maestro confía en el no tengo porque dudar_

_N: pues yo aún no lo soporto, tanto daño que le hizo al gremio, a Levy y a los demás no es algo que perdone tan fácilmente_

_G: pero todo se resume en si confías o no en el juicio del viejo_

_N: oye, ahora que lo mencionas, el maestro ya está muy viejo, ¿Cuándo pensara retirarse?_

_G: ni idea, pero la verdadera duda seria ¿Quién será el próximo maestro?_

_N: Laxus obviamente, es el nieto del maestro, tan guapo y tan poderoso que no hay duda que sería él_

_G: pues Gildarts es mucho más fuerte en mi opinión…. Espera ¿QUÉ DIJISTE DE LAXUS?_

_N: que es muy fuerte o que escuchaste_

_G: antes de eso…. Natsu no me digas que te gusta Laxus_

_N: no digas estupideces cubito de hielo_

_G: jajaja espera a que los demás se enteren jajaja tu imagen se apagara como una vela_

_N: di una sola palabra y te evaporaré maldito cono de helado_

_G: hey espera, como que cono de helado, a poco también te gusto Natsu_

_N: jamás podría gustarme un patético hombre de nieve_

_G: que lastima, porque tú me gustas mucho Natsu, cuando estoy cerca de ti siento un calor que recorre todo mi cuerpo, contigo estoy encendido_

_N: Gray, en serio, no lo sabía, yo te quiero mucho pero solo como rival y amigo, lamento no corresponderte_

_G: jajaja a poco te la creíste idiota. Yo jamás podría estar con alguien como tú. _

_N: MALDITO CARÁMBANO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO_

_G: jajaja es que no me resistí, y es más divertido de lo que esperaba._

_N: Gray… por favor guarda mi secreto… sino yo… no sé qué sería de mi si Laxus se entera_

_G: pero acaso no sale con Freed_

_N: ellos… son novios… oh, no sabia_

_G: me estas asustando Natsu, es la primera vez que te veo tan triste_

_N: es que de verdad me gusta mucho Laxus, pero siempre me dice que soy débil, acaso olvidas como se burló de mi cuando dije que quería hacer un trabajo de clase S_

_G: estaba bromeando con lo de Freed y si no quitas esa cara te moleré a golpes hasta desfigurártela_

_N: Gray, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que amo a Laxus_

_G: bien, no diré nada. Y para que te quedes más tranquilo yo amo a Lyon y bueno, fuimos muy unidos de niños pero ahora me detesta_

_N: así que ninguno puede estar con quien ama_

_G: eso parece. Mira, ya estamos por irnos, date prisa _

Poco antes de tomar el tren a Magnolia Natsu se percata de una silueta extraña. Se acerca un poco para ver a su amado, en medio de un callejón sin salida, conversando con Freed. Al ver esa escena su corazón se rompió, quizás Gray bromeaba pero realmente ellos dos eran muy unidos. La principal razón de Natsu para ser fuerte es poder hace que el amor de su vida lo trate como un igual y deje de mirarlo desde abajo.

Pero el pelirosa no fue el único en hacer una pausa en su camino, al pasar cerca de un bar Gray ve al dragón de hierro, discutiendo con unos hombres que portaban el emblema de un gremio desconocido para él, Raven Tail. Al llegar al tren Gray le comento lo que vio a los demás, sin embargo Erza le recordó que Gajeel fue aceptado como miembro del gremio por el maestro y por lo tanto no había razón para desconfiar de él. Aun así, la llama del rencor y odio del dragón de fuego ardía con intensidad a la luz de este nuevo evento.

El equipo continuo su viaje, sin más contratiempos, todos desconocían lo que estaba por suceder que no solo sacudiría al gremio y la cuidad, también cambiaría de manera drástica los sentimientos de muchos. El alma del dragón de fuego, Natsu Dragneel, incinerará las dudas sobre Laxus haciendo que confié ciegamente en él. Ahora que los dos amigos compartían un secreto su relación no tenía que cambiar en lo absoluto, así que las preocupaciones de Natsu se disiparon de su mente, su secreto estaba a salvo con aquel hombre que por muchos años había sido su rival pero que en los últimos meses estuvieron forzados a trabajar en equipo, permitiendo aflojar las tensiones de su relación, amigos que luchan entre sí para fortalecerse y comparten secretos de lo más profundo de sus corazones. Aunque estaba completamente mareado, Natsu sonreía al contar con tan buenos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Dragón de Hierro**

Por órdenes del maestro, Gajeel investigaba el gremio oscuro Raven Tail, que según había escuchado había sido creado por su hijo para robar el tesoro sagrado de Fairy Tail. Por la naturaleza de su misión Gajeel procuro mantener distancia entre sus nuevos compañeros y él. Gracias a Natsu, el dragón de hierro había sido capaz de entender el valor de los amigos, por lo tanto no quería arriesgarlos de manera innecesaria. Gajeel no podía evitar pensar en Natsu, aquel que logro derrotarlo en batalla. La idea de volver a enfrentar a Natsu fue una de las razones para unirse al gremio sin embargo el propio maestro desconocía la verdadera razón del dragón para ingresar al gremio… la sonrisa del pelirosa.

Cuando Makarov encontró a Gajeel en las ruinas de Phantom Lord en su mente solo estaba una cosa, Natsu. Aquel chico que a pesar de ser golpeado en muchas ocasiones, que estuvo al borde de la muerte por su mano, seguía poniéndose en pie dispuesto a luchar por proteger a sus amigos. Gajeel que fue criado por Metalicana en completa soledad, aislado de todo ser humano no era capaz de entender a Natsu, aun así sus sentimientos fueron capaces de trasmitirse a Gajeel y por ello el dragón de hierro se había enamorado de Natsu. Cuando se separó de quien por años lo cuidó Gajeel vago por el mundo hasta llegar a Phantom Lord, donde fue acogido, sin embargo en ese gremio lo que imperaba era el egoísmo, cada quien velaba por sí mismo pero todos bajo las ordenes de José. Al enfrentarse a Natsu comprendió que no todas las personas son tan egoístas y despreciables como en su antiguo gremio, pudo sentir un calor tan abrazador capaz de derretir su férreo corazón y ahora podía moldearlo para forjar algo nuevo y mejor, fue entonces que Makarov le dio la mano y le permitió salir de esa oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumergido y se juró a si mismo proteger el gremio de su amado Natsu, pero estaba seguro que nadie lo aceptaría en ese gremio de manera inmediata, ni siquiera su amado por lo que debía esforzarse al máximo para ser merecedor de la confianza de los demás.

En su primera misión como miembro de Fairy Tail se vio envuelto en una batalla contra Droy y Jet, sin embargo era consiente que no debía lastimar a sus nuevos camaradas así que decidió no oponer resistencia, claro está que los ataques de estos dos aunque intensos y continuos no representaban una amenaza real para él pero quizás, sólo quizás así podría aliviar el rencor que él mismo había creado. Lo que no esperaba era la aparición de Laxus, aquel rubio imponente que veía por primera vez le decía que por su culpa el gremio era menospreciado por los demás, aquel resentimiento era de esperarse, así que no hizo nada. La chica peliazul oculta tras el árbol trato de detener al rubio, pero este simplemente lanzo un ataque contra ella… Gajeel no podía creer que alguien como él fuera miembro de fairy tail, atacar a sus camaradas sin razón se había convertido para él en una ofensa muy grande. No podía concebir una persona tan despreciable en fairy tail, aquel gremio tan unido y tan cálido albergaba a un demonio cruel y despiadado, tanto así que menospreciaba a sus propios camaradas, los trataba como basura y por si fuera poco los atacaba por interponerse en su camino, el dragón de hierro jamás perdonaría una acción tan ruin, jamás podría llamar camarada a este hombre que se hace llamar miembro de fairy tail.

Gajeel debía seguir con su camino, quería demostrarle a aquel pelirrosa que había cambiado y que era un digno miembro de fairy tail, por esa razón había aceptado trabajos como enseñar magia a los niños y atrapar criminales altamente peligrosos, quería demostrar no sólo al gremio, sino a Natsu que es un hombre en que se puede confiar, quería ganarse a toda costa el corazón del dragón de fuego. Por eso acepto la peligrosa misión del maestro, sentir que Natsu lo acepta como parte de fairy tail era para él más importante que su propia vida. Aunque estaba en un gremio cálido, Gajeel seguía sintiéndose sólo y más por la forma en que Laxus lo veía, pero aun ahí tenía una amiga con quien contar, una peliazul llamada Juvia.

_J: ¿qué pasa Gajeel-kun?_

_G: nada_

_J: sabes, Juvia espera pronto ser aceptada por los demás_

_G: qué más da si nos aceptan o no_

_J: pues para Juvia si es importante, al menos creo que ya soy amiga de Lucy y demás_

_G: en serio…_

_J: si, Juvia sólo quería estar con Gray-sama pero estar con los demás también está bien_

_G: así que ya te aceptaron_

_J: Juvia piensa que sí pero los demás aun ven a Juvia como una enemiga_

_G: aja_

_J: y eso pone a Juvia muy triste_

_G: pues, yo también quiero que me acepten_

_J: Juvia lo sabe, Juvia ha visto como miras a Natsu_

_G: de qué demonios hablas, ¿por qué tendría que ver a ese idiota?_

_J: no puedes engañar a Juvia, esa manera con que miras a Natsu es amor_

_G: jamás digas esas tonterías_

_J: Juvia guardará tu secreto Gajeel_

_G: Juvia… Nastsu… ¿dijo algo sobre mí?_

_J: pues… si… pero_

_G: ¿qué dijo?_

_J: que jamás perdonaría a Gajeel-kun_

_G: Nat… Natsu… di… dijo… eso_

_J: lo siento Gajeel-kun, pero eso fue lo que dijo_

_G: no te preocupes Juvia, hare lo que sea necesario para que Natsu cambie su manera de verme _

_J: esfuérzate Gajeel-kun, sabes que cuentas con Juvia para lo que necesites_

_G: gracias, Juvia._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Dragón del Rayo**

Una vez reunidos el equipo Raijinshuu y Laxus iniciaron a planear su ataque hacia el gremio, para Laxus permitir que magos tan débiles formaran parte del mismo gremio que él era imperdonable, peor aún que su abuelo se negara de manera tan tajante jubilarse, lo único que se interponía entre él y su control del gremio era el viejo. Freed que siempre estuvo enamorado de Laxus fundo un grupo para agradar al dragón del rayo, sin embargo cuando Laxus descubrió los sentimientos de Freed por él fulmino a Freed con una mirada y le dijo que jamás podría amar a un mago tan débil como él, sin embargo su fuerza era suficiente para considerarlo un camarada. Con él paso del tiempo Freed empezó a enamorarse de Bickslow, pero aun así seguía sintiendo un profundo aprecio por Laxus. Dentro del gremio existían magos débiles, sin embargo el desprecio que Laxus sentía por Natsu era único, él no podía creer que alguien que aprendiera magia de un dragón vivo pudiera ser tan débil, la simple mención de ese pelirrosa hacia hervir la furia del rubio. A los oídos del dragón del rayo llego el rumor de que un solo mago fue capaz de atacar y dejar en ruinas el gremio, al saber esto Laxus ardía en deseos por conocer a ese mago, y más aún cuando escucho que era un dragon Slayer. La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando su abuelo regresaba al gremio tras reclutarlo, aquel hombre de músculos definidos, un salvaje cabello negro y una cara ruda, aquel dragón solo le faltaba un letrero que diga BadBoy.

Laxus empezó a odiarse, como un chico como ese podía hacer que su corazón latirá con la velocidad de un rayo, sentía que una corriente recorría su cuerpo… era imposible, pero… el dragón estaba enamorado, y por si fuera poco de un hombre, no podía creerlo. Dentro de su confusión recurrió a la única persona que creía era capaz de ayudarlo a aclarar sus dudas.

_L: ¿cómo van los preparativos?_

_F: todo va bien, pero en serio todo esto es necesario_

_L: por supuesto que sí, el viejo no dejara el gremio así por así_

_F: ¿por qué durante el festival? Esa parte aun no la entiendo_

_L: jajaja ese es el plan B, si el torneo no funciona tomaremos a la cuidad como rehenes. _

_F: eres capaz de poner en peligro a personas inocentes por tu ambición_

_L: QUE HAY DE MALO EN QUERER SER EL MEJOR DE TODOS_

_F: nada, nada… pero, no dejo de pensar que es demasiado_

_L: si tus runas hacen su trabajo como deben no habrá necesidad de tomar la ciudad_

_F: y realmente piensas que mis runas puedan ser detenidas por esos magos tan débiles_

_L: entonces de que te preocupas, el que tomemos como rehén a la cuidad depende de ti y de nadie más, así que deja de quejarte y has bien tu trabajo_

_F: está bien, pero no tienes que ponerte así._

_L: Freed, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_F: ¿qué sucede?_

_L: creo que me enamore de un hombre_

_F: ¿y qué con eso?_

_L: IMBECIL, OLVIDAS CON QUIEN HABLAS, SOY EL MAGO MÁS FUERTE DE FAIRY TAIL_

_F: ¿y a qué viene esa reacción?_

_L: olvídalo… estoy confundido y la verdad no sé qué pensar_

_F: supongo que debe ser más fuerte que yo para que Laxus Dreyar lo considere como digno_

_L: la verdad no sé qué tan fuerte sea, pues sólo he oído rumores, pero al parecer es muy fuerte_

_F: ¿y es guapo?_

_L: y yo como sabría eso… acaso no estas con Bickslow_

_F: y qué, somos novios pero no soy ciego_

_L: … como sea, ¿qué crees que deba hacer?_

_F: es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_

_L: pues si es tan fácil decirlo, dilo_

_F: pues primero que nada, estás seguro de que estás enamorado_

_ L: no del todo_

_F: entonces lo primero es confirmar que estás enamorado_

_L: pues si es tan fuerte como dicen estoy seguro que me enamoraría de ese sujeto_

_F: pues lucha con él… por cierto ¿de quién hablamos? ¿Lo conozco?_

_L: lo dudo… hace poco se unió al gremio_

_F: haci que es el dragón Slayer de Phantom Lord_

_L: así es… físicamente no está mal, pero no creo que alguien como él se fije en un hombre_

_F: ¿y qué hay de ti?_

_L: ¿a qué te refieres?_

_F: pues tú tampoco pareces un tipo que se enamore de un hombre, aun así estás enamorado ¿o me equivoco?_

_L: entonces es posible que él también pueda enamorarse de un hombre _(son una sonrisa dibujada en su cara)

_F: eso creo… pero, la verdad yo pensaba que te gustaba Natsu_

_L: IMBÉCIL ¿CÓMO PODRÍA YO ENAMORARME DE ESA BASURA?_

_F: cálmate, yo sólo dije lo que pensé_

_L: escúchame bien Freed, yo jamás podría enamorarme de esa lagartija que se cree dragón._


End file.
